mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MarioMario543212
Welcome Hi, welcome to MarioMario54321 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dowser page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Hello, MM. Do you have my photo on my wiki page yet? -Schm2000 Yes, but I used your code and took my own picture of it. Yours was too blurry and the quality was horrible, no offense. -MarioMario54321 MM! What is the secret to avoid copyright on Youtube anyway? - Camjosh9 Make the copyrighted music sound different so that they don't get you. -MarioMario54321 Can you take a picture of our Mario color? 8107EC20 00FF 8107EC22 FF00 8107EC24 00FF 8107EC26 FF00 8107EC28 00FF 8107EC2A FF00 8107EC2C 00FF 8107EC2E FF00 8107EC38 FF80 8107EC3A 0000 8107EC3C FF80 8107EC3E 0000 8107EC40 FF80 8107EC42 0000 8107EC44 FF80 8107EC46 0000 8107EC50 00FF 8107EC52 0000 8107EC54 00FF 8107EC56 0000 8107EC58 00FF 8107EC5A 0000 8107EC5C 00FF 8107EC5E 0000 8107EC68 FF80 8107EC6A 0000 8107EC6C FF80 8107EC6E 0000 8107EC70 FF80 8107EC72 0000 8107EC74 FF80 8107EC76 0000 8107EC80 00FF 8107EC82 0000 8107EC84 00FF 8107EC86 0000 8107EC88 00FF 8107EC8A 0000 8107EC8C 00FF 8107EC8E 0000 8107EC98 0000 8107EC9A 0000 8107EC9C 0000 8107EC9E 0000 8107ECA0 0000 8107ECA2 0000 8107ECA4 0000 8107ECA6 0000. Thank you! -Camjosh9' Can do. You know, I wish people on this wikia would write more blogs, as they give badges for commenting on blogs. -MarioMario54321 MM, Do you think you can help make our Wiki 250th page celebration video. My Project 64 is bugging, and if you upload it on your channel, lots of more people will join. Btw, I was going to make a blog, but my account is suspended for a month. Thanks! From Camjosh9 This wiki hasn't reached 250 pages yet! Of course it might sooner or later, which will put this post out of date. As for the video, what do I or the character(s) in project 64 have to do? -MarioMario54321 I've already recorded all of the parts already AND I've got Pt. 1 done. It will be viewed with the other people! The above was from Schm2000! Have you seen The War of YouTube yet? It's great! You can download it at schm2000.wikia.com it's almost as great as your videos From Camjosh9 I'll take a took at it. -MarioMario54321 MM! I think that video posted that might give people seizures about the Lunar Eclipse should be taken down from YouTube! -Camjosh9 That video's been up for like 3 years, and I've had very little complaints about that. Like 1 or maybe 2 at all. -MarioMario54321 Just warning because what if someone lost their life. -Camjosh9 Surely that'll never happen. -MarioMario54321 Where did the idea of Mastar come from? Who is this? The idea of Mastar came after I decided to give the Star World and The Cosmic Crystals a villian. I just thought of the words "master" and "star". When did you find out about this wiki, and how many pages did we have then? -Camjosh9